Legend: Courageous Path
by Subwaychan
Summary: Part One of the Legend Series. This follows the Alternate Universe of Courageous One, the incarnation of Long the Tiger. Living in a world where Zanrathropes are slaves and at war with humans, Long must conquer all those who attempt to stop him from regai


-1Author's Note: This is my first Bloody Roar Fanfic. Read and Review!! Developing story.

Chapter I

10 Fates: Courageous Step

Courage is a value that did not exist at this time in our fated world. The existence of millions of living creatures hung on a balance that was tilted heavily in favor of one particular species. This species of beings were advanced beyond all others. They could think, create, deceive, and most importantly possessed the power to make decisions and learn from mistakes of the past. With the power and mental capabilities that the species possessed, it also left room for problems and the choice of doing wrong. Traits such as compassion, enthusiasm, and courage were not shared among this race.

The species of beings that forever balanced between corruption and perfection was known as the humans. For ages upon ages, humans existed on the earth and developed. Those in the coldest of climates adapted, those in the warmest of realms became adapted. This race spread and after many thousands of years, developed into people who created crafts and new inventions. They evolved further, plowing their seeds of the future.

War began. It started as a means of settling disputes and then reared its head as the apocalyptic face of greed and death. Once again, life resumed and the shape of culture and humanity changed along with the results of the wars. All returned to a time of solitude and life rejuvenated and evolved again. With new intentions and ambitions, the invisible borders of nations, kingdoms, and anarchy-ruled realms rubbed together with an invisible tension that if it did exist, the world would be torn apart.

After many more thousands of years of war, death, and evolution the world was at peace once again. The nation of Japan had suffered a mighty cataclysmic blow when the United States bombed two cities and destroyed the foundation of the proud and war-faring country. During World War II, a new race was discovered. This race was much more powerful and greater than the ever evolving humans. Their discovery would be the first step in the Zanrathrope Imprisonment rebellion.

Massive iron gates clanged together as the cold wind cut through the bars, free to flow as it wanted. Those within were not as fortunate as the wind and held their own as the sky rumbled once again. The grey matter floated about and caused the earth itself to tremble after each boom. A flash lit the earth once again.

Within this massive grey structure, surrounded by grey earth and grey sky, were the Zanrathropes. This race of people appeared human. They spoke and interacted as humans and were susceptible to the same weaknesses of mortality that all humans did. However, a much more pure essence and power drifted within these beings. This power was great and feared by all. The Catholics called it evil, the right wings spat on them, and were marked as untouchables India's government.

However, like in the past, people failed to learn from mistakes of the past and the Zanrathropes were used for slave and menial work. Protestors constantly flooded outside the prisons and shouted for their loved ones and friends to be released. They were capable of feeling all the emotions of the normal human race after all. After a massive struggle and violent protesting, the Zanrathropic-Slave Law was enacted.

For many centuries, Zanrathropes worked as slaves and workers with few rights under the humans. The distinction was no longer skin or appearance, they were being racially judged by there deep genetic codes. Fakers was the term given to Zanrathropes that hid from the government and watched their brethren die every day. These Zanrathropes had adapted to human life and ignored their special qualities.

Pure Breeds were the fiercest and most rebellious of all Zanrathropes. They did not deny their heritage and organized massive destruction rampages throughout the cities around the world. The non-pure breeds that were also Zanrathropes believed that the violence was sparking more problems for their race than showing their dominance.

What made the Zanrathropes so hated and feared? What was their special power and how were they to be in harmony with the their human-count parts?

The sky had set and it swirled with the black that seemed to cover it always. Kyu's eyes flashed across the dead horizon. He was high above the streets of New York and his long black hair ruffled in the wind. His eyes were glazed over and shined with a furious amber color. His left cheek bared a red stripe marking him as a Zanrathrope. He sighed and continued to watch over the small city. As a stronger and youthful man it was up to him to watch out for any people committing crimes and assist the police force in any way possible.

He glanced around once more before his ear twitched. A faint noise echoed to him from a distance. A normal human at this height would be unable to pick up on such a faint tone. His focused and intent mind bounced around before he knew where it was coming from. His head turned to the left and the noise was closer and that was the instinct he followed.

A gigantic leap from the building, normally fatal, was nothing for Kyu as his feet landed and he went right into a stride toward the noise. His eyes bounced around the dark surroundings and he avoided the people that were on the streets and those driving the massive cars that blazed by at great speeds. Down an alleyway, was a child laying on a heap of trash. It was no more than a baby and cried constantly. The noise was very annoying to the acute senses of Kyu.

The man was one of the few people left in the world who has morals positioned before themselves. He lifted the child and held it close to himself and then he noticed a strange symbol on the child's back. Reading the kanji revealed the child was not normal and was in fact of the Zanrathrope race. It was more fortunate that a capable Zanrathrope found the child, otherwise it would've been turned over to authorities.

Kyu carefully closed the jacket over the child and stepped around the corner immediately running into a man with a blue trench coat on. The BP were the Bestial Police, basically reformed Zanrathropes that were the backbone of power in heavy resistance situations for the human police. These curs wagged their tail to every wish and will of their commanding officer and played no part in the recovery of the Zanrathropic race.

The investigating man began to ask what Kyu had been doing away from his post. The cunning Zanrathrope simply replied that he had to take care of a violent crime occurring in the particular street he was on. The BP officer stared him down and handed him a violation ticket. Kyu took it with a look of hate on his face.

The ticket symbolized a crime and he would have to go to the Office Of Respect and be judged for his crime. The system of crime and punishment was flawed. No matter how small the crime was, it was always judged and the cases were often unfair and judged wrongly. He knew he'd be in big trouble just for leaving his post to do his job, although he did lie.

The officer passed and Kyu crumbled the ticket and through it on the ground. The paper wad fell and hit the ground, the ear of the officer twitched. With a furious stomp on the ground, his eyes went full of rage and an aura of power and desperation lashed out. The officer turned and revealed his Zanrathropic heritage.

Zanrathropes were human in appearance until they brought for their heritage. All Zanrathropes were capable of turning into one particular animal that was bi-pedal and a more powerful of their human-self. The guard was in the form of a black panther, his yellow eyes glared with malice as he flew forward at a dangerous speed and went to dive on Kyu.

The swift and intelligent man ducked down, allowing for the guard to pass over his head and flip around. The guard did pivot on one arm, the muscles flexing, and then stopped himself with aid of his shining claws. He rushed forward again this time prepared for any maneuvers that may be used on him. Kyu turned and ran, to the surprise of the guard, the child was his first priority.

He turned into the ally and knew he had bought just a little time, enough to hide the child. He put the child where he found it and rolled out of the alleyway transforming at the same time. The rolling ball flashed and glowed with a crazy spark of power. As the figure rolled forward, he kicked up off a car and dented the front half in. A back hand spring allowed for him to land on his feet revealing not a man, but a Bengal tiger. He roared with ferocity at the transformed officer.

The officer rushed forward again and swung his claws, Kyu made intent movements knocking the extended arms to the sides and deflecting the attacks rather than avoiding them elusively. The speed and stamina of the guard diminished and Kyu was free to begin his assault.

The master skillfully twisted the arm of the officer backwards, causing him to flinch and twist around naturally. Kyu had a confident smile as a ball of energy charged and released the power, blasting the officer into a brick wall. The crumbling wall left the officer unconscious and Kyu was quick to transform back and grab the child. It was a quick run to the small building that was the home of Kyu.

He knew there wasn't much life left for himself due to the fact that being seen any where would result in his capture and death. For the next ten years the child was trained in the art of fighting, discipline, and constantly maintaining morals above succumbing to the lifestyle the humans tried to enforce upon the Zanrathropes.

The child grew and over time began to become even greater than his master. He was intelligent, full of life, and had the same genetic strain as his master. The golden tiger within him roared with a earth shattering force and was waiting to be released. The child had become 18 and was ready for his first right. The right of his name.

The master brought forth ten scrolls of various colors, all in the same shape. The young man's eyes gazed over the various artifacts each with a different symbol on them. His name would be determined by which scroll he chose, so would his fate and training. All he had worked for and what would come to him in the future would be within the scroll.

He smiled at Kyu who nodded. He stared at them and read from left to right: Judgment, Courage, Skill, Passion, Charity, Curiosity, Justice, Freedom, Liberty, and Truth. Only two scans occurred before the student grasped the green scroll the donned the symbol of Courage. He smirked and nodded.

The scroll slid open and the eyes of the student marveled at the secrets within. He was now Long the Tiger. His goal in life was to restore equality and his right of passage was not to be determined by man or god, but his master. He nodded up at his master who examined his face. The boy had grown and was now old enough to go out on his own and pave his destiny.

The story ended quickly as the bell rang in the hallways of the school. The students in the class room stood and filed out quickly, some groaning for it to be the last class of the day and others went to talk to their friends. One girl remained and smiled.

"Shin-Sensei…"

The dark haired man looked up from his desk. His amber eyes shining through the glasses he had resting on his nose. "May I help Uriko?"  
She nodded quickly. "Are you… the boy in your story?"

He dropped his pencil and smiled with a warm look on his face. He then chuckled and laughed as he stood and walked to her, rubbing her hair with the palm of his hand. She looked up at him for an answer, but he merely chuckled again and left the room. She picked up her books and continued on.


End file.
